thecworiginalsfandomcom-20200213-history
Immortal
Immortals, also called Immortal Beings, are a species of supernatural beings that are truly immortal and cannot be touched by any weapon. The term "immortal" is used to describe the species into which Carson Blackwell and Malachai Blackwell, the very first immortal beings in history, were transformed by the Immortality Spell created by the witch Christopher. Immortals can be considered as the template for the Original Vampires and, in turn, all vampires. However, immortals differ to vampires in many different ways, and vice versa. The biggest of those differences being that they are still alive, rather than being undead like vampires, who must die after ingesting vampire blood so their bodies can be magically reanimated. They also do not possess superhuman physical powers to the same level as vampires; however, they do possess far superior range of psychic abilities than vampires. Powers and Abilities Immortals possess supernatural physical and psychic abilities. Although they are the first vampiric lifeforms to exist, their physical abilities e.g. their strength and speed etc. pale in comparison to that of vampires created from Christopher's ritual, and do not increase over time. Their psychic powers however, are far more superior and the strongest seen thus far, having grow stronger with human blood and by simply honing them with intensive practice over time. *'Voice Mimicry:' When they use their illusions to appear as someone else, immortals are able to change their voice to whatever they want, using their voice in addition to their appearance to trick their victims into believing that they are truly who they are pretending to be. *'Psychic Pain Infliction:' Similar to witches with their pain infliction spells, immortals are able to inflict illusory psychic pain on their victims, as shown when Carson attacked Katherine and Grayson with it. By extension of this power, Carson was also able to make Harrison think he was suffocating to death by inflicting the same kind of illusory pain; however, he was ultimately able to snap out of it by realizing that it was just an illusion, though it is unknown if being a witch gave him additional resistance than other beings. *'Enhanced Senses:' Immortals have a keen sense of hearing, sight, smell, taste, touch, and perception that exceed those of humans although, the degree of which is still unknown. *'Super Durability:' Immortals are indestructible, they are highly resistant to pain and can take a great amount of damage without succumbing to physical injury. On one occasion, Carson stabbed himself through the chest with a tree limb in order to also stab Kai, who had him in a headlock, with only minimum flinching. He was also shot several times in the chest by a hunting rifle and was only annoyed by the hassle. Weakness Despite being truly immortal and being incredibly powerful in their own right, immortals do possess some weaknesses, as Nature requires a balance and will not allow any living thing to be truly invulnerable. *'Broken Neck:' Breaking an immortal's neck will result in unconsciousness of said immortal until their regenerative healing ability kicks in and repairs the damage to the spinal cord.